


your mouth is a melody (that I recognize)

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Sometimes waking up is the best part of the day.





	your mouth is a melody (that I recognize)

He's floating.

Swept along a gentle current he drifts, hands and feet trailing in the water as he goes. There are fish darting here and there, their golden scales flashing in the sun as they chase the tiny bubbles bouncing in the waves.

He watches them languidly, a lazy smile on his lips. There’s no room for worry here; no pressure to create and no one to answer to but himself. He splashes lazily in the waves and watches as a pale shape below swims circles around him. It rises towards him and suddenly his vision goes dark as something velvety soft is placed over his eyes.

He’s not afraid.

There are hands on him now; slightly cool with long, delicate fingers. They brush the hair back from his forehead before tracing over his nose. A gentle thumb rubs over his lips and he opens, letting it rest on his welcoming tongue. There's a sigh in his ear when he swirls his tongue around that thumb, then soft lips are whispering words of pleasure and praise as he feels goosebumps rise over his body.

He lets out a whimper of protest when the hands pull away but goes quiet when he hears a soft, deep voice that’s at once familiar but not.

“shhhh, beautiful boy. I have you now."

A warm mouth on his neck, tongue licking over the pulse beating there. Those hands are running over his chest now, thumbs rubbing over stiff nipples before fingers pinch gently as teeth sink into his throat.

He cries out in delight, hips lifting and searching for contact. There's a soft laugh above him and then he's nude, stripped naked under the blazing hot sun. His cock is hard and eager against his belly, waiting in anticipation for the pleasure he somehow knows will come.

A single finger circles the tip, dragging through the slit to gather the moisture found there. A throaty moan slips from the man above him as that finger disappears, damp with a single pearly bead, only to return licked clean and slick to encircle his shaft in a lazy fist.

Dan groans and pushes into it, longing for a tight grasp and delicious friction but those fingers loosen, drifting away to cup his balls. Another hand comes back to his cock and slides firmly from root to tip; tight strokes that have his toes curling and his stomach tightening with the incoming rush of orgasm. He's close, so close, his body bowing and ready to let go… when those hands let go and everything stops.

“Oh, no. No, please," he begs. “Don't stop, don’t stop!”

“Greedy boy” the voice whispers fondly. “So greedy but so gorgeous.”

He knows that voice, the knowledge of it tickling at the edges of his consciousness. He knows this mouth that's moving on him, knows this tongue that flicks against the head of his cock before taking him deep, and he cries out his name.

“Phil!”

He wakes with a jolt, his eyes snapping open to focus on the sight of Phil tucked between his legs, lips stretched around Dan's cock. Phil's eyes are locked on his face, heavy-lidded and full of desire as he bobs his head lower to take Dan in completely. He groans when Phil swallows, the sight of his throat working around him enough to bring him right back to the edge.

As if he knows, Phil pulls up to tease at the head once more. He flicks his tongue over the slit, tasting the flavor there before sliding back down to bury his nose in Dan's pubes. He hears Phil breathe deeply, inhaling the scent there, and suddenly Dan can’t wait anymore.

“Phil," he pants, moving his hand to rest on the back of Phil's head. “Phil, can I…?”

Phil’s hand comes up to press against Dan's own, granting Dan the permission he needs to move. He thrusts up into Phil's mouth, grunting as he feels the tip of his dick bump the back of Phil’s throat.

He places his feet flat on the bed and fucks Phil's mouth deep and hard, relishing in the noises he makes as he takes what Dan gives. He's almost there, balls drawing up as Phil sucks hard-then he feels a lube slicked finger teasing at his rim. He freezes as Phil slides that finger deep, rubbing over that spot that lights him up inside as teeth gently graze his cockhead and then he's coming with a silent scream. His back arches, his toes curl, and he pumps come over Phil's tongue and into his waiting mouth.

He scrambles to push himself up against the headboard as Phil crawls up his body and sits himself in Dan's lap, opening his mouth to show Dan the come pooling there. Dan presses his lips to Phil's and kisses him deep, tasting himself as their tongues tangle and slide. It's dirty and hot, and he fucking loves it.

He licks the last of himself from the inside of Phil's mouth as he slips a hand between them to stroke Phil off, his cock hard and hot in his hand. It’s only a matter of minutes before Phil is spilling over his fingers; his breathy, high-pitched moan music to Dan’s ears.

They sit slumped together in sticky, sated silence before Phil pushes off to roll onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face.

“God, that was hot,” he rasps, his voice husky from taking Dan's cock so deep.

“mmm, I love waking up to your mouth. You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Dan murmurs, reaching down to run his hand through Phil's sweat-dampened hair.

Phil smirks and Dan quickly covers his mouth. “Don’t even think about making an AmazingPhil joke right now. I will eviscerate you.”

Phil laughs as he sits up, bumping his shoulder against Dan's. “Alright, alright. I'll be good. Now why don't you go start the coffee while I get the shower running?”

“Me? My legs are mush, mate. You'll have to fend for yourself.”

Phil clucks his tongue in mock concern. “Dear me, I better stop waking you up this way. Taking into consideration your legs and all…”

“Alright, I’m going! Jesus Christ, go start the water you lazy twat.”

He ignores the laughter behind him as he wraps the duvet around his shoulders and swans out the door, smiling to himself.

It’s going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/182058287220/your-mouth-is-a-melody-that-i-recognize-rating)


End file.
